


Just the Two of Us

by Mara



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rygel tells Crichton a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This odd little story is actually my husband's fault. I was complaining that I hadn't been bitten by any Farscape plot bunnies, so he dropped this one in my lap with no warning. It interested me.

As prisons went, this one wasn't much. No shiny forcefields, no spiffy torture devices, none of the usual trappings. But with four walls and a sturdy locked door, it was pretty effective, and currently it was imprisoning Crichton and Rygel.

"Sit down, Crichton. You're driving me frelling insane." Rygel grumbled as the human stomped around the perimeter of the cell for the 50th time.

"I want out. Out!" he yelled through the lone opening in the door.

"And your noise is *certainly* going to convince them," Rygel said.

"Well, what else can I do?" Crichton said. "I want to know where Aeryn is, where D'Argo is, what happened to..."

"Shut up," Rygel said, "and I'll tell you a story about when I was just a young Hynerian."

"Great," Crichton said, slumping into the opposite corner and putting his head in his hands and mumbling, "I hope this isn't another story about conquering the lower races, 'cause I'm sick of those."

* * *

Life as the Crown Prince of the Hynerian Empire was fairly simple. Of course, there were all the classes and the mandatory public events, beheadings and such, but it was a good life.

However, as a youngster, I was easily bored.

So, I would sneak out of the palace and pursue my pleasures among the common people. It gave me a thrill and I learned a great deal of interesting information that I was later able to use to blackmail members of the government.

I drank in bars, mingled in the squares, all without anyone suspecting I was their future Dominar. After all, everyone sees what they expect to see.

I had a comfortable routine set up, and it worked very well until I met Isa. Her skin was the loveliest shade of gray I'd ever seen, and she was the only being I've ever met that never had a bad word to say about anyone. She didn't even hate my father.

Isa was different. So, I began to spend all my time outside the palace with her. It got sticky when she asked about my family, but I put her off by saying they didn't live nearby.

We ate, we attended concerts, we drank together. Life was perfect. I had decided that upon my ascension as Dominar I would make her my first wife. Then it happened.

She was arrested on suspicion of high treason.

I knew she was innocent. I had given her many opportunities and she had never so much as hinted she might want to overthrow my family. She was very unusual.

She was arrested because her friends were involved in an assassination plot. I was in court when they were brought in. She saw me standing behind my father, I knew she recognized me, but she didn't say anything. She just looked at me with those black eyes. Fortunately, her friends *didn't* recognize me.

I didn't know what to do. If I protested her innocence, my father might decide to execute her for consorting with his son. If I said nothing, he might execute her for being part of a conspiracy.

I hoped she could prove her innocence. But as the Secret Police gave evidence, I began to suspect whatever she said wouldn't be enough.

I was right. She had no evidence at all, just a touching faith that telling the truth would be enough, she just kept insisting that she didn't know about the plan. Nobody believed her, especially not my father.

She was put in jail pending my father's decision, so I went to see her. She couldn't believe that my father would never listen to me, that I couldn't save her. So, finally I gave in and agreed to speak to my father. I spent six arns preparing my speech, my father gave me ten microts to present it, and it took him five to make his decision.

* * *

Rygel was silent. Crichton stared at him, apparently enthralled.

"What happened?"

"He executed her, of course, what do you think?" Rygel said, back to his normal grumpy state.

Crichton stared at Rygel. "Sparky? Buddy? Is it really you or have you been replaced with Folgers?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that story true?"

"Of course not. But it did keep you quiet." Rygel said, looking away from Crichton.

"Frell that, it was true," Crichton said.

"It was a story to shut you up," Rygel insisted.

"I don't believe it, Fluffy the First in love!" Crichton sobered as he realized the implications of this story being true. "Hey, man, I'm sorry about Isa. I mean, sorry she died."

"Be quiet, Crichton."

"No, really," Crichton insisted. "I'm glad you told me, I guess I didn't realize you had a reason to be the way you are."

"Leave it alone, Crichton, leave the healing dren to Zhaan, she's much better at it than you are."


End file.
